


Your Sleeping Face

by RuskaSky



Series: Taste the Sweet of my Skin [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No established relationship, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompto is a naughty boy, Rape, Rape by Sleep, Smut, Somnophilia, Unaware, and Noctis doesn't even know, being pleasured while sleeping, blowjob, handjob, that sounds about right, those tags are not precise enough, we all want naughty Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuskaSky/pseuds/RuskaSky
Summary: One night, Prompto's desires for a certain raven-haired man explode and he can no longer control himself. Lucky enough for him, Noctis is a fast sleeper.[Series is a collection of unrelated smut-shots. Aka: You don't need to read the previous ones to enjoy this.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the Nompto I promised, but maybe the Nompto we need? I have a gazillion ideas in my mind for those two, and most of them contain a very dominant Noctis and a poor, used Prompto, so I came up with this as a kind of... contrast? Enjoy a naughty Prompto and a fast asleep Noctis - if you're half as perverted as I apparently am, you'll dig it.
> 
> Oh, and this should be obvious but: I do not intend to glorify or sensualize rape. It is a serious crime and absolutely sick. This is a work of fiction and intended to be perceived as such.

Moral codes. Inalienable values within a society, the breaking of which leads to distress, disputes and ultimately, discipline. At age twenty, Prompto was fairly sure he had broken a few of those codes, but none of the most elementary, basic values every decent human being must uphold. No murder. No theft (unless in the most dire of situations). No abduction and slavery. No honesty declaration towards Ignis when, through a slip of hand and salt, the dinner turned out to be a variation of “Salt on a Bed of Stew”. The last one had proven to be the most difficult so far, and Prompto still fought the urge to drown himself in the nearest river if only he got that _salt_ off his tongue. And yet, he had upheld this rather new and precise moral code nonetheless, along with a couple of others he probably forgot.

But right now, in the confines of this little tent with the air stuffed from all their breathing and sweating and the prince laying next to him in royally half-naked glory, the blanket more off than on him? Prompto felt how his morality was tested on a whole new level.

The blond gulped. His left hand shook when he brushed sweat from his forehead, but he kept his eyes locked on the handsome man next to him nonetheless. Despite Ignis’ protests they had left a part of the flap that acted as a door open to let _some_ cool air in; in hindsight, Prompto realized that it barely helped. They were still cooking. Four cooking men in one tent. And Prompto was burning up particularly – though his right hand moving furiously beneath his boxer shorts _might_ have added to that. Or not. Not like masturbating like a bitch in heat next to your best friend did anything to you.

Nope, he was _just_ fine. Prompto bit his lip and exhaled a shaking breath. The pupils of his cyan eyes were wide, but he dared not close them. He _needed_ to see Noctis. Had to drown in the impossibly spiky blackness that was his hair, had to travel along the curve of his jaw to his neck, fading into his chest muscles, had to whimper upon the sight of Noctis’ fair skin and the perfectly round nipple so close and yet so very far.

“ _M-mhm…_ ” Prompto pressed his lips together, but the moan seeped through nonetheless. His cock burned in his hand, but no matter the frantic jerks, his balls refused to be emptied. And he knew exactly why.

‘ _More. I need more than this.’_ A silent, bitter laugh sprung from his lips. _‘As if I’m not stepping over the line as is. Jacking off every other night next to him, imagining to cum all over his face...’_ A shiver ran down his spine and his tongue lolled out. _‘But it’s not enough. Not at all. And especially not today.’_

From the outside, it appeared harmless. The four friends had set up camp early that day, next to a clear river that promised _cooling_ and _relief_. But their precious clothing was not to be dirtied or wet, especially under granny Ignis’ reprimanding eyes, and with no swimming attire on hand, the only choice was to skinny dip.

Now, he had seen Noctis naked before, of course. They were high school friends – not to mention he had watched the prince ever since they attended the same middle school – and this road trip was not exactly the most private of affairs. No, Prompto knew _exactly_ what the raven-haired prince looked like beneath all his black clothing, which sometimes sagged around his figure and at other times clung all too close and promising to the skin.

So there was nothing particularly _new_ to a naked Noctis jumping into the river as soon as he had kicked his boots off. But with Prompto’s nightly… _activities_ having reached a shameful peak two or three weeks ago, the blond had to sit down almost immediately after wading into the wetness, lest he wanted his friends, and the object of his admiration, notice his raging boner.

Prompto closed his eyes for just a second. _‘Come on, lil’ buddy, let it out! Cum already so I can go to sleep.’_ His penis denied cooperation, however, like it was not aware of its master nor the surroundings – but it jumped excitedly once Prompto allowed his eyes to wander over the prince’s sleeping figure once more. Only a thin line of the blanket crossed Noctis’ hips and disappeared between his toned legs, revealing the night black boxer shorts wrapped around his hips.

With a soft sigh, Noctis stirred. He stretched his arms and spread his legs before he rested still again, his gentle breaths sending invisible tremors through the air that shook Prompto to the core.

‘ _Why?’_ the blond thought helplessly as he smeared his pre-cum across the head of his dick. _‘Why do I have to feel this way? This is-_ ’ He intended to say ‘wrong’, but it was not essentially that. Gays _were_ a thing. Gladio had once let on he dated a guy or two a few years back, and Ignis had only commented ‘to each their own’ before he stirred in the pot again. Homosexuality was okay, and not even Prompto’s business – or so he had thought. Until the recurring, naughty dreams left him restless (and breathless) almost every night. Until masturbating to pretty girls and humongous tits did not relieve him any more. Until he finally jacked off to Noctis.

There had been no clear intention. Just a free train of thought which, for a reason he only understood later, had led him to his friend. Noctis’ image in his mind’s eye had not been indecent at that time; just a smiling face from an ordinary day. Prompto had come so hard his legs would not support him for a whole ten minutes. That was the first time he used Noctis as relief – the first, but not the last. Gradually, the images  _did_ turn indecent, more experimental, obscene even, and soon, Prompto had to admit to himself that he was gay. At least completely head over sneakers for his best friend.

Feelings of guilt and worry had been part of that process, but Prompto managed those without a big coming out, and after a few days, he could look Noctis in the eye without his guts stinging or his cheeks blushing. After all, it was not like he hurt Noctis. It was his very own secret, conducted in his rare alone time, and as long as he did not spill it, all was fine.

Except, it was not. Two weeks ago, things had escalated and led to the situation he was now in way too often. Prompto bit on his finger as another tremor shook his body without bringing release.  _‘It wasn’t enough. I wanted to see him for real. Hear him. Smell him. Taste him.’_ He had leaned forward without even knowing, and Noctis’ scent clouded his mind. A note of citrus beneath a simple cologne. Their breaths mingled. Prompto could count every single eyelash, thick and long and black, on Noctis’ face.

‘ _Gorgeous._ ’ He whimpered and stroked his cock with new vigor. The lewd member jumped eagerly at the forbidden proximity. _‘So. Fucking. Gorgeous.’_ Prompto shuddered, his tongue darted out to- to what? Kiss Noctis? The blond shook his head and inched back, just a bit. More his heart, and cock, could not take, but it was enough to keep himself from kissing his best friend.

By now, there had to be some sort of fissure or gap inside his heart, Prompto was sure of it. There was no other explanation for the tearing sensation striking through his chest whenever he saw the man he loved. Prompto blushed at the word.  _‘Yes, love.’_ He repeated it. It was important.  _‘I love Noctis. And that’s why he can never know what I do. He wouldn’t let me stay by his side, then. It’s better like this. It hurts, but it’s better.’_

Prompto’s eyes glazed over in sadness. The hand which had given up on pleasuring himself twitched, snuck towards Noctis’ exposed chest, and before the blond knew what he was doing his trembling appendages _touched_ the prince. His nerves exploded. Noctis was _soft_ , and beautiful, and perfect, his blood thrummed quietly beneath Prompto’s fingers, the skin yielded to the gentle pressure, and Prompto gasped. He cast a nervous glance to the prince, but the angelic features rested calmly, even though Prompto’s fingers stroked the skin above his pectoral muscles.

‘ _Sleepy prince,’_ Prompto thought affectionately. _‘You have no idea what you’re doing to me.’_ As if on cue, his cock jumped, but the blond ignored it in favor of this new sensation, which was so decent and yet _so_ much more fulfilling. His skin. He touched his skin. Not in a brief jest, friendly hug or snapshot. The nerves on the tips of his fingers buzzed which each new stroke, sending satisfactory shudders down his spine. _‘Beautiful.’_ His mind went blank, pure admiration welled up and guided his hand over the prince’s body. He drew invisible figures across the tight muscles. Rounded the shape of Noctis’ chest. Bumped against the pink bud which had caught his attention earlier already. He did not _mean_ to twirl it between index finger and thumb, but _astrals_ , he needed it. The skin went up in goosebumps, the pink flesh hardened and Noctis released a soft exhale.

Prompto froze. He tore his azure eyes from Noctis’ tempting body and observed the face which could show signs of awakening any second. But the prince slept. Even when Prompto pinched the bud of nerves between his fingers. Heat pooled into the blond’s stomach.

‘ _This is going too far.’_ It was the first time he ever touched the prince in such a manner. And while he had dreamed of these things, he had never imagined Noctis to _sleep_ through it. _‘Gotta stop this now, before it-’_

His fluttering fingers caught tiny droplets, gathered around Noctis’ nipple. Sweat. It hypnotized him, this shining extract, forced him to wipe it off and suck his fingers into his mouth. He muffled a moan. _‘Noct’s sweat… So salty. So sweet.’_ His head lightened and his moistened fingers returned to the body he could never have. _‘I need more of this. It’s just some touches, right? I’m not hurting him.’_ His fingers followed the pectoral muscles and the dip between them, traveled across the defined abs which might not be able to compete with Gladio’s but sent his heart racing nonetheless, with every curve and every bump. The prince’s navel was a perfect dip in his addictive stomach and Prompto circled it with his index finger once, twice, thrice. He lost count. The slightest hill awaited him beneath the well, another set of abs which poked through rather playfully. Prompto whimpered.

Noctis stirred. Immediately, Prompto backed off, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. _‘I’m totally asleep. Completely.’_ His heart galloped in his ribcage. But as seconds passed by without another sound, he peered through his lashes. Noctis slept. A slight gap parted his lips, sensually invited Prompto’s shameful desires, but other than that he rested as peacefully as he had before.

Prompto exhaled a heavy sigh. _‘This… is bad. Really, really bad.’_ He would have slapped his fingers, but feared the sound too much. Instead, he smacked himself mentally. _‘What the fuck is wrong with me?! Noct’s sleeping. This is spiraling out of control.’_ Determined, he turned and crossed his arms. _‘That’s it. No more masturbating next to Noct.’_ He stifled a laugh. _‘It sounds so wrong, even in my head.’_ He sighed at himself, and the taste on his tongue was renewed, sending a bolt of bliss through his body. _‘Noct’s… taste. Noct...’_ He blushed. _‘No, no, no. Stop this. I promised to keep this to myself. I promised.’_ But his guts burned, and his neglected cock informed Prompto rather urgently of his needs.

He peeked over his shoulder. _‘Resist,’_ he ordered himself even as he turned back to the sleeping prince, to the body that called for him with such a compelling force. _‘Don’t.’_ His fingers crawled up the prince’s sides, smoothed skin and tiny hair as they trembled towards the crotch, got caught on the black hem. The blond paused. Looked up at Noctis’ face. _‘I… need to stop this.’_

But curiosity and burning need won over his good intentions. His hand traveled further, above the soft fabric until they found a small bulge. _‘This is Noct’s…’_ A sort of trance won over him; Prompto practically watched himself as his fingers slowly went up and down the hidden sex, again and again and again, each new stroke accelerated his own heart beat. _‘I’m touching Noct’s...’_

Belatedly, he threw a glance up at the sleeping man, but the prince’s features were soft and relaxed, not a hint of _anything_ to be found. It reassured Prompto. And unnerved him. He increased the pressure on his palm until he felt the flesh beneath _harden_. Prompto’s cheeks flushed a mad red – and flushed madder still when his fixated eyes caught how Noctis drew his eyebrows together. The change of expression faded as quickly as it had come, but it had been there, and Prompto’s heart thundered in his ears.

‘ _He feels good.’_ Prompto rubbed down against the sensitive part again, felt it rise and watched another set of briefly knitted eyebrows. _‘I’m making him feel good.’_ Some faint part of his consciousness yelled at him how he was also _raping_ his best friend – whether the raven-haired man felt good or not made no difference to the matter. And on other days, Prompto might have listened to the voice of reason and his feelings of guilt.

But tonight, lust overwhelmed reason. He drank in the subtly shifting features of the man he loved and adored, basked in the knowledge  _he_ caused those changes. The pressure from his hand grew steadier, the movements bolder, until the bulge against his palm was thick and hot, and he curled his fingers around it. For a moment, the blond allowed his gaze to wander from the fascinating face to the lusty member in his hand.

He groaned, recognizing the shape beneath the dark cloth. From the feel of it, Noctis’ sex was not fully erect, and yet it already spanned against its confines. Another rub, this time encompassing the entire penis, and it hardened further. Prompto’s eyes went wide, his mouth filled with greedy saliva, and he almost unconsciously used his other hand to tend to his own cock and the burning sensation between his legs.

‘ _Does Noct feel the same, right now?’_ Prompto wondered, his abdomen pulsating in need as he watched the prince. The frown was stronger and did not fade as easily – moreover so because Prompto massaged his awakening member before it could – and the inviting gap between his lips appeared to tremble. Without him knowing, Noctis’ body encouraged Prompto further in his sinful doing. _‘His dick hardens in my hand. Because of me.’_ The thought sent his head into a dizzy spin and saliva gathered in the corner of his lips, almost dripped down onto the man he _needed_ so badly. _‘We always joke about him sleeping like a stone, but this takes the cookie.’_ Experimentally, Prompto tightened his grip on the lustful flesh between his appendages and pumped as he would himself.

Noctis moaned. The sound pooled into Prompto’s ears and his entire body _thrummed._ His head snapped up, eyes focused intensely on the innocent gap from which the sound had leaked – it had, had it not? Did his overactive imagination, his wishful thinking, play tricks on him? He could have easily moaned himself and not noticed it; all those new sensations and the excitement made him forget his own name. His hand trembled and Prompto had to gulp before he was able to repeat the motion, fingers and palm a tight tube through which he pulled and pressed Noctis’ cock.

“ _Haaah…”_ Again, this angelic sound! Noctis’ lips parted just a little further so the music could spill from them, so his wonderful voice could make Prompto lose his mind. The prince repeated the melody graciously as Prompto stroked him with demanding fingers, a hushed moan beneath his breath. His eyebrows were drawn close so tightly his nose scrunched, and Prompto watched in fascination how his tongue darted out ever so slightly with each sound of pleasure.

‘ _Noct moans,’_ Prompto thought through a haze. His own cock throbbed in desperate need, but he was no longer in a rush; he would enjoy this for eternity if he could, and even sent a quick prayer to the astrals for casting this incredible slumber on Noctis. He let one fingertip travel along the throbbing length of the man he loved, felt after the protruding vein and the prince whimpered. It was so quiet and yet so beautiful that Prompto had to repeat the caress thrice.

“ _Mmmnnh._ ” Noctis panted and twisted his head, but no position seemed to be comfortable enough, no matter how much he strained his neck. He did not know that Prompto propped himself up on his elbow and scooted closer until their faces hovered before one another, could not see how the blond licked saliva from his lips and struggled against the urge to do the same with Noctis’. Sweat gathered on his exposed body, flowed into the dips and curves and deep lines on his torso and hips, traveled down even to his crotch where Prompto pumped him. _“A-aaah…”_

Prompto bit his lips. _‘If he gets any louder, it’ll mean trouble.’_ He decreased the speed and pressure with which he forced himself on the sleeping man accordingly – but then, the prince _bucked his hips_. Prompto bit down on his tongue to swallow his groans at the sight of Noctis’ hips rocking up and down, unconsciously searching for the provider of the pleasure he had enjoyed thus far. He was panting in his sleep, his chest trembled, and heat pooled into Prompto’s stomach. The blond knew the torturous desire Noctis experienced – the need for release. _‘Well,’_ he thought smugly and hooked his thumb under the prince’s black boxer shorts, _‘who am I to deny the royalty?’_

But undressing the man proved more challenging than he expected. He had to be careful, slow, pulled the fabric from the prince’s bucking hips with trembling fingers, the movement not really aiding his endeavor. The more he freed the seething flesh, the more Noctis’ aroma filled the air – hot, rich, _dirty_. Prompto’s mouth watered – and released a tiny chuckle when Noctis’ penis _plopped_ from the boxers, though the sound quickly shifted for a stifled groan at the sight of the red, swollen member. So _thick_ and _long_ and, most of all, _throbbing._ He perceived the pulsating veins, the trembling base, and felt his own desire wash over him like a tidal wave. Prompto let the boxers rest at Noctis’ knees – he suspected re-dressing the prince would be difficult enough without having to wrestle with his feet – before he set his hungry eyes on the prize beneath him. The tip was shining in a liquid Prompto knew too well, but he suppressed the need to lick the droplets of pre-cum away and instead curled his right hand around the hard length. Skin on skin.

Both Noctis and Prompto moaned, hazy sounds in a stuffed tent. _‘This is it.’_ Prompto’s eyes rolled in their sockets. _‘Noct’s cock, I’m touching Noct’s cock.’_

“Noct…” he murmured beneath his breath. His fingers felt near to numb with the sensation, with the burning flesh throbbing against them. Noctis’ hips bucked into his touch, another heavy pant falling from his lips, and Prompto complied to his unaware wish. He pumped. Built up the rhythm he had thus far only used for himself.

And _oh_ , how Noctis _writhed_. A few strokes and he squirmed, his hips shook, and his lean fingers grabbed fistfuls of the sleeping bag beneath him, tore at the fabric in an inexplicable desperation while his cock was pleasured so generously, so _roughly._ A string of saliva dripped from his fully parted lips onto the cushion that served as a pillow of sorts, and he released a shaking breath which turned into a shameless moan as Prompto twisted his wrist right when he hit the top of his cock, massaging the sensitive head.

“ _Ah!_ ” Noctis arched his back – and yet he slept. It was beyond Prompto, but any coherent thoughts were beyond him at this point, anyway. He simply observed how the prince’s body calmed at every pause, how his eyes fluttered in dreams. What kind of dreams? Had they shifted, ever since Prompto started touching him? Were they hazed and foggy in desire – and _whom_ was his desire directed against?

Prompto shook his head, tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart. _‘Don’t think about that. Noct doesn’t…’_ He flung the thought aside and instead concentrated on the willing flesh beneath him. The prince writhed beautifully despite his sleep, and the liquids at the tip of his cock gathered into thicker and thicker drops until they _dripped_ onto Prompto’s fingers and the blond could not help but raise his hand to his mouth and lick it off. Saltier even than Noctis’ sweat, slightly bitter – and too delicious.

He was between the prince’s legs before he knew it, his azure eyes hooded in desire. _‘More,’_ he thought faintly, _‘I want more of this.’_ He licked his lips, prepared them for what he could no longer fight. _‘_ _Noct won’t wake from this. He definitely won’t. It’s the only choice. If he cums like that, he’ll know by morning. I need to catch his cum. Yes.’_

And yet, his heart pounded in his chest, his cheeks blistering hot and the blood in his ears roared with the force of a hurricane. He knew it was wrong. It _was_ rape, the voice in his head yelled, loud enough to be heard, and yet not strong enough to drown out the arousing smell from Noctis’ dripping cock.

‘ _Just this once,’_ Prompto told himself, knowing fully well it was a lie. _‘I’ll do it just this once. If I see Noct cum – because of me – then I can stop this madness, I’m sure.’_ He bit his lip one final time, let his fingers flutter across the contracting balls beneath the object of his desire, and then he opened wide, his eyes focused on Noctis’ face. At the first sign of awakening, he would have to stop; how he would explain the prince’s state of undress or the saliva coating his cock, he did not know, but anything would be better than being caught sucking on his dick – and the thought alone made him whimper.

H e inserted the throbbing length as far as he could before he closed his lips around the flesh. Noctis’ taste hit him like a sledgehammer, only harder, and despite his concern Prompto’s eyes fell shut. He moaned against the exquisite composition, the vibrations rumbled against the cock and Noctis  _groaned_ , deep, guttural sounds fell from his lips as his hips rocked up without a warning and hit Prompto’s throat. The blond gagged, tears stinging in his eyes.  _‘Too big, he’s too big!’_ For a second, he considered backing away, but then the peripherals of his eyes caught the sight of Noctis grabbing the cloth beneath him, his ears picked up the helpless whimper and gasps he released in his sleep, and Prompto calmed his breathing as much as he could to accommodate for the impressive length within his mouth.

‘ _I’m sucking Noct.’_ His body went ablaze at the realization and he humped the sleeping bag needily. He let his tongue travel along the throbbing flesh and absorbed all the little drops of pre-cum coating Noctis’ sex. He had no experience he could draw from, but as he forcefully opened his eyes and observed the knitting of Noctis’ eyebrows, the mad heaving of his chest and the heated pants which sprung from his lips he knew he hit the right spots. With his tongue flat and urgent he massaged the shaft from below, flicked the tip against the flushed head before he glided down again. After a few seconds he found a rhythm, and he let his head bob up and down. Occasionally, he lost sight of Noctis’ face, too occupied with the taste and sensation and divine pleasure that burned him up, but he could not stop himself, not even for caution. Not with the moans and groans filling the air, not with Noctis’ hips fucking into him as if he knew what was happening.

Not with the sudden hand that grabbed for his head and pushed him down. Prompto’s eyes sprang open, but the prince’s were closed. Whatever kind of dream he had, it had to be intense. Prompto gagged, but he swirled his tongue around the lewd cock inside his mouth anyway, sucked harshly with every pull and squeezed one hand to Noctis’ scrotum to apply gentle pressure, his thumb rubbing across the heated balls which hardened themselves as Noctis’ hips began to buck uncontrollably.

The prince threw his head back and shook. “ _Hnngh-ah!”_

Hot, gooey liquid squirted into Prompto’s mouth. It splattered against his tongue and teeth and dripped down his throat. The blond whimpered helplessly, only to force himself to silence so he could listen to the desperate noises spilling from Noctis’ mouth. With small, needy bucks of his hips, the prince emptied himself into Prompto’s mouth completely – and almost immediately afterward, his breaths calmed and the hand which had pressed down on Prompto’s head fell down.

‘ _That’s what they call fast asleep, huh?’_ Prompto rose and wiped over his mouth with the back of his hand, only to lick the promising fluid off. A tiny gasp left his mouth, and a single throb from his penis reminded him of his own needs. But as he pulled up the boxer shorts to the still lightly trembling hips, the blond knew that cumming this night would be easy for him. _Very_ easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo, you made it to the bottom. I still feel conflicted about the quality of this fic, but if you made it all the way here, it can't be half bad. Part two is in the making and will be hot, that much I can guarantee. Might even be too hot. But don't blame me; it's Prompto's fault for being such a dirty whore. Noctis-whore. Hurr hurr.
> 
> If you're into this kind of stuff - and with 'this kind of stuff' I mean shameless Nompto smut of any and all kinds - then you might want to subscribe to / bookmark my series 'Taste the Sweet of my Skin'. It's basically a collection of mainly unrelated Nompto stories, and I will gradually add to that. For some weird reason, writing smut is very relaxing. You're also very much invited to shoot me your ideas/request for the pairing, it might fuel even more stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Weird. That was the only word Noctis could use to describe his experience since three or four weeks. He could not pinpoint _when_ it had started – heck, he could not even pinpoint _what_ was different to begin with. All he knew was that at some point, he began to awaken more refreshed and relaxed than per usual from his nightly slumber. Touring the world with his friends was exciting at best and exhausting in any case, and ever since they left the Crown City, his need for sleep had increased tenfold. The earthquakes, use of magic and mental strain he underwent added to that as well. His friends teased him for being such a lazy bum, but the prince could not really help it; sometimes, he just dozed off in the car when Ignis steered the wheel, or entered a daydream while at the dinner table.

Well, _lately_ these occurrences had decreased in frequency. His awakening brought a surge of satisfactory energy and optimism that had him last the entire day without a single yawn. Ignis picked up on that fairly quickly and attributed it to his cooking skills and the vegetables he forced down Noctis’ throat occasionally, while Gladio boasted it was because of their nightly training sessions which eased the prince’s sleep. Prompto blabbered something about ‘the sun’ and vitamins, increased energy levels due to fresh air and whatnot. Noctis was pretty sure it was none of that. But since he did not know _what_ was different, all he could do was accept it. Besides, being able to stay awake was a nice change of pace.

His abdomen jittered and the prince growled. _‘This, however, is not.’_ Since a week, the sudden bursts of matutinal energy had left and made place for something _else_ : When he woke, his body now burned. His crotch – it was ridiculous, but his _crotch_ – felt tense and exhausted and, most of all, _needy_. And he had no fucking clue why.

‘ _Or maybe I do,’_ Noctis thought reluctantly. He leaned back against the concrete wall and tried to empty his head. In vain. A growl left his lips. _‘Fuck, I’m pretty sure I know why.’_

“Yo, Noct, you comin’ or not?” Prompto’s voice sounded from around the corner and the prince jerked. He fumbled around his lower body and tucked away what was a very eager penis, with which he had played just a few seconds ago – just in time before Prompto rounded the cubic structure of a forgotten storehouse in the middle of nowhere.

Noctis’ cheeks heated instantaneously, and not just because he had almost been caught. “I’m coming already. Geez, you turn into an Ignis, babysitting me like this.” He crossed his arms and hoped to subdue the burn in his guts. “Can’t a guy take a piss in peace?”

Prompto shrugged casually. “Sure. Empty your bladder all you want, your Highness – but since when do you pee on concrete floor?”

Noctis tensed. _‘_ _Just, stay cool.’_ He stomped past his best friend, growled, “Mind your own business, Prompto,” and ignored the chuckle that send a shiver down his spine. When entering the Regalia, he also made a point of slamming the door shut. To his right, Gladio grumbled he should treat “his lady” better than that, but the prince just propped his chin on his palm and glared over the ever same landscape. The pressure between his legs poked him every once in a while, and all he could do was readjust his package.

‘ _I’d get rid of it,’_ Noctis thought to himself and bit his lip, _‘but someone keeps interrupting me whenever I seek some alone time.’ _His steel blue eyes burned holes into the back of Prompto’s head. The blond, as if he felt it, twisted said body part to the back and shot a grin towards the prince, who simply huffed and turned away before Prompto could notice his reddened cheeks as an image rose before his mind’s eye.

Noctis shook his head. _‘Stop that. This is ridiculous.’_ But his inner pervert, who seemed to have grown significantly in the past few weeks, all too readily supplied the picture from several angles, and no matter how you looked at it, it was Prompto. Prompto between his legs, pleasuring him to the point of Noctis’ entire body _thrumming_ with desire, touching him _everywhere_ until he exploded.

The prince’s blush darkened.  _‘I never should’ve asked Prompto to come along on this trip. I should’ve seen this coming.’_ But at that point in time, Noctis had considered his infatuation with his adorable sunshine friend just that – an infatuation which would fade. He had never considered himself gay, but meeting Prompto changed something about the equation and he found it harder and harder to hide what he felt. And  it became  _significantly_ harder ever since they embarked on this never-ending road trip. He saw his best friend naked a few times, slept temptingly close to him in their stuffed tent and in general had too much contact to drown the curious voice within him.

But those thoughts had been controllable, if somewhat distracting, up until a few weeks ago. Somewhere around the time his sleep turned more relaxing and rewarding, those  _dreams_ occurred. Now, Noctis  _had_ had the one or other naughty dream, even involving Prompto, but they had never been that intense, that detailed.  Now, however, almost whenever he closed his eyes, he was transported into that sweet alternative world where Prompto was all over him, quite literally so, and tortured his body and desires shamelessly until he  _begged_ for his release. The dreams always ended with him cumming, and, much to his surprise, his desires seemed to be  sated with just those dreams alone. At least he had not felt the need to masturbate ever since the dreams intensified.

Well – never had the need to masturbate up until a week ago.  Something must have changed, but Noctis could not pinpoint what (for fucks sake, there were  _a lot_ of things lately which he could not figure out), and thus it had caught him much by surprise that, after awaking from one of those dirty, completely uncalled-for and way too explicit dreams, his desires were  _not_ stilled, his body heated and sweaty and his cock rock hard. It was too much for a wet dream, even an intense one, and it continued to occur every morning since then.

Normally, Noctis would just enjoy the five knuckle shuffle secretly – he had done that a few times already during this road trip, and was  _very_ sure his friends did the same; they were  _men_ – but for  _whatever fucking reason,_ Prompto was suddenly glued to him like chewing gum to the sole of his boots.

‘ _Why Prompto, of all people?’_ Noctis groaned internally. He was used to Ignis fussing about and Gladio snatching him for random endeavors, but it _had_ to be Prompto who suddenly developed this attention that would usually flatter and even please him, but bothered him _extremely_ as of now. It was hard enough to act normal around the blond _without_ assaulting his lips and body right then and there thanks to the painfully detailed dreams he suffered from. But due to this sudden need that overtook his dick as soon as he woke, he sometimes bit his cheek bloody from the inside just to keep himself from losing control. 

‘ _He won’t leave me alone. Not even for ten minutes. Screw that,’_ the prince grumbled to himself, _‘not even five. I’m sure I could cum in three if I had to, but he keeps popping up no matter where I go.’_ It drove him mad, both mentally and physically, and on cue his dick twitched. Noctis readjusted his position as discreetly as he could. _‘A week,’_ he thought and released a trembling sigh, _‘I’ve been dying to cum for a week and this cheeky bastard clings to me like… like… something very clingy!’_ Even his intellectual powers started to suffer from his constant _arousal_. _‘If I don’t cum by tonight, I’ll jack off in the tent next to him if I must. I can’t take this much longer.’_

“Let us take a brief stop,” Ignis voice sounded. “We need to replenish the gasoline, and some healing items might be a useful buy as well. What do you say, Noct?”

The prince shrugged. “Sure. Whatever you say, specs.”

Their driver grumbled something that was alarmingly close to ‘I have a name’, but the small smirk in the corners of his mouth flung away any doubts about the severity of his annoyance. He pulled over into the outpost’s car park and the men exited, each to go about their own business – and Noctis straight to the men’s bathroom. He hated it, being forced to resort to such a dirty and nasty place, but his sex _burned_ and throbbed against the confines of his pants.

With the door barely locked, Noctis fumbled with his belt, groaned at the clack when it fell open and pulled down both trousers and underpants to release his needy member. It was thick and hot, and even the briefest touch made him moan. _‘Quick,’_ he thought hazily, wasting no time with foreplay or teasing strokes the way he usually did. _‘Let me cum.’_ His breaths quickened as his ungloved hand stroked the shaft in strong motions, and Noctis let his head roll back. He did not even fight Prompto’s image in a last revolt of dignity, instead drowned in the idea of having the blond pump him like this, demandingly and expertly.

‘ _Yes,’_ Noctis thought and grinned as the shaft hardened further, his scrotum twitching to release his seed. _‘Yes, yes, yes, I-’_

“Buddy, you okay in there?”

‘ _Fuck, no!’_ Noctis wanted to scream, his body froze, but he forced his hand to continue with the motion despite his nervousness. “What the fuck, Prompto, I’m taking a _dump_. Piss off.”

The blond, apparently directly behind the door, hummed. “Just wanted to pick you up. Iggy is getting impatient, you know how he is. Will you take long?”

Noctis’ head fell forward. He was close. So. Fucking. Close.  _‘What is wrong with him?!_ He exhaled a shaking breath. “I’m almost… done,” he pressed forth, but his member suddenly denied service and the prince almost laughed bitterly. Prompto’s voice, chattering about some nonsense he did not even want to listen to, echoed in the small cabin. With a frustrated growl, Noctis pulled his pants back up, crammed his cock inside and exited with dark eyes. “Fast enough? Nosy bastard.”

But Prompto only grinned.

* * *

And he could not stop grinning, no matter how hard he tried. For an entire week, he had been observing Noctis slowly succumb to his desires. After the initial escapade which he had promised himself to be a one-time deal only, Prompto became obsessed with Noctis’ cumming face and body. He needed to see it again, taste it again, hear it again, and soon, it  turned into a nightly routine. The more often he did it, the harsher and wilder he could be in his doing, for the prince’s body seemed to accustom itself to the  nocturnal pleasure, even  _yearned_ for it as a few strokes against the sleeping member brought it to life already.

Did he feel guilty? The blond blushed as they re-entered the car and resumed  their tour to some place the name of which he had already forgotten.  A bit. Maybe even a bit more than that.  Whenever the word ‘rape’ popped up – it was almost funny how  _often_ it was used in the various outposts and towns they visited,  sometimes completely out of context – his guts turned ice cold and his body shivered.  He had crossed the line – so severely that there was no going back anymore. At least that was the excuse he had used one week ago, when he prematurely ended Noctis’ nightly blowjob. 

The prince’s body had squirmed, his hips trembled and his lewd dick  _screamed_ for  release, and Prompto wished he could enjoy the sight longer than just for a night. So he paused, waited until Noctis’ body appeared to calm down at least somewhat before he picked his lewd work up again. He repeated this process of pleasuring and waiting until light peeked into their tent and Ignis began to stir in his sleep. Without finishing what he had begun, Prompto went back to  nap for an hour or so – at any rate, not nearly enough time for Noctis’ body to  _fully_ recover. The look of confusion and arousal on Noctis’  _awake_ face had been delightful, and since then, Prompto sacrificed his sleep in favor of teasing and torturing the royalty.

The thought alone made his own penis jump eagerly beneath his leopard printed trousers, and Prompto threw a glance back at Noctis. The prince’s face sported a delicious flush, and his hips moved more than they ought to in this relatively calm car. He was aroused. Since an entire week. Prompto swallowed a moan and instead smirked to himself. He had never known he was  _such_ a pervert – but hey, why not? It was  _fun_ , incredibly so, and he gladly gave up on sleep and properly functioning limbs if he got to experience such a delight.

Of course, staying up almost the entire night to  drown  Noctis’ penis in unsatisfying pleasure was only  _part_ of the action. He also had to make sure the prince did not relieve himself during the day – and man, Prompto was surprised to find out how  _often_ one of them just wandered off on their own. He had never realized  it up until now, but  _all_ of them strolled this way and that whenever they found the chance, even Ignis, and Noctis was the worst. Naturally, his torture might play a part in Noctis’ desire and endeavors to be by himself. And still, chasing after the prince and stopping him before he could finish the job was harder than he had expected, and with his eyelids tired and heavy, Prompto had to accept that this fun had to end tonight.

‘ _At least for a while,’_ he told himself. _‘Once I stock up on sleep, I can repeat this. Again, and again.’_ That phrase had turned into some sick motto for him, and in clear moments, when he was for himself and actually reflected on his actions, his skin crawled at himself and he wanted to vomit. _‘The things I’m doing to Noct…’_ But just one look at the angelic face and the subtle blush, and his reason was washed away by a dangerous mix of love and obsession. Even during dinner around the campfire, he kept glancing over at Noctis, just to enjoy the tightness of cloth above the prince’s crutch. The alluring call was irresistible.

“Hey, Noct,” he chimed and strut over to kneel beside the prince who appeared to be in a particularly _dire_ mood today. “Let’s snap a pic.”

Noctis glared at him, but even then, there was this hungry desire in his eyes which grew stronger and stronger every day. Prompto liked to imagine it was meant solely for him. “You’re extremely clingy lately, huh?” Prompto winced, a sting of guilt in his guts, and suddenly the prince said, “Just joking. Sure, let’s pose.”

Prompto blinked. Noctis  _hated_ having his picture taken, and usually he only gave a weak smile for the camera so the blond would leave him. But now, he straightened his back and scooted closer to Prompto, almost lean ed his head on the kneeling man’ s shoulder and offer ed a  _smirk_ . Prompto’s fingers  suddenly sweated as he tried to get the shot as quickly as possible.  _Saved_ . “ I love the lightning!”  he jingled  once he checked on the picture, his heart fluttering at Noctis’ expression.  So vulnerable. So perfect.

“One more?” Noctis asked and Prompto forgot how to close his mouth. The prince cocked an eyebrow up and shrugged, “if you don’t wanna, then-”

“No! Let’s!” Prompto protested and leaned back to Noctis again. But his knees were weak, so he sought stabilization from his hand – which, through either coincidence or dirty routine, landed between Noctis’ legs, dangerously close to the prince’s crotch. The blond tensed as his wrist brushed against a rather firm bulge in Noctis’ pants.

Noctis gasped. But he immediately conjured another smirk, a lot deeper than prior even, before Prompto could even comment on it. “Ready?” he asked the cameraman.

“Y-yeah,” Prompto stuttered and, in a sudden moment of daring, added, “but you’re not fully on the screen. Scoot a little closer, will ya?”

The prince hesitated for only a second. He dragged his ass across the ground, both to wards Prompto and forwards, and inevitably pressed his sex against the blond’s wrist even more. He was hard.  _Very_ hard. Noctis’ lips parted, Prompto could see it on the extra screen, and he  _heard_ the tiny whimper the man could not hold in. His own heart raced madly, and Noctis’ scent invading his nostrils and mind did not make it any easier. “Okay, big smile now,” he ordered playfully nonetheless and hit the shutter to burn this dangerous and divine moment into his device’s memory.

Were he alone, Prompto would drool over his beloved camera because of the expression Noctis made; his lips still lightly parted with a smirk raising their corners, the eyes dark and lustful. He could masturbate to this for hours, the blond knew it. Before his heart sprung out of his ribcage he complimented Noctis on his improved posing skills and retreated – not without making sure, however, that upon rising to his feet, his wrist pushed gently against Noctis’ package, and the way the prince’s pupils dilated was to die for.

He could barely wait until it was time to hit the sheets; he even faked a yawn or two so Ignis could get the hint and proposed an early rest. As always, Prompto took the spot to the far left, next to Noctis, and his mind spun  by the time the prince laid down.  He watched how Noctis tore the shirt from his torso, how the muscles moved and stretched with every motion, how the beautifully lean fingers stripped him of his trousers. If he looked closely enough, he could even see a bulge in the boxer shorts; at least until Noctis pulled the blanket over his lower body.

‘ _He must feel desperate,’_ Prompto thought with a tiny smile. _‘He even shuddered against my wrist earlier.’_ The memory alone made his body twitch. _‘Don’t worry, Noct, I’ll release you tonight. For the time being,’_ he added with a chuckle. One after the other, his friend’s breaths calmed, turned into deep and rhythmic sounds which indicated their restful slumber, and Prompto waited some more before he set to work.

One would assume that, after doing this almost every night for three weeks, Prompto became used to touch ing Noctis’ exposed skin, to removing the blanket from the body he desired. But it was the exact opposite: The more often he did it, the  more it excited  him . His cock turned harder every night he proceeded with his sinful doing, his mouth watered to the point of saliva dripping down. It maddened him. 

And so, his fingers trembled as he pulled Noctis’ boxer shorts down, every nerve in them exploding upon contact with the man’s toned legs. Prompto’s breath hitched in his throat upon releasing Noctis’ sex, and he could barely contain his moans as he lowered his head beneath those strong thighs. He licked saliva from his lips and, without wasting time by retracting it, let his tongue glide over the shaft before him, hot and hard and wanting. 

Noctis moaned. “ _Aaaah…_ ” Prompto could replay the sound in his head by memory, and yet it send tremors of desire through his body, and his eyes fluttered shut. He licked over the flesh again and again, always flicking his tongue against the head once he reached the top before he traveled down sensually. The other man’s sweat was salty on his tongue,  the drops of his arousal bitter and divine, and Prompto whimpered  upon the exquisite aroma. His fingers danced across the abdomen and chest, as far as he could reach, the scrotum and thighs,  and he wished he could imprint himself there, and there, and everywhere.

‘ _Oh, Noct. I want you so bad. So bad. Why was fate so cruel and turned you into a prince?’_ With his looks and personality alone, Noctis outranked any _god_ , but his birthright propelled him onto a pedestal Prompto could never reach no matter how hard he tried. It was not fair.

Beneath him, Noctis shivered violently. “ _Nnngh._ ” The soft caresses could never still the desire that burned him up for  _days_ , and his hips jerked in their sleep, wantonly, demanding always  _more_ . Prompto was not one to deny him; he propped himself up on his elbows, let his tongue dangle down and a string of saliva drip onto the tip. The sight electrocuted his body. Noctis moaned again, deeper this time, and his fingers searched for something on the blanket, on the sleeping bag beneath him, grabbed fistfuls only to release them immediately afterwards. Prompto smirked.  _‘I tortured you enough, my prince. Let me make you feel good again.’_

He suppressed his own moan as he took in the head, tongue twirling around the swollen head, and Noctis groaned. “ _Haaah…”_ His hips thrust upward immediately, forced in more of his seething flesh and Prompto took it in all too gladly, let his tongue glide down the shaft and his throat open for the tip. His gag reflex had more or less vanished with practice, and his lips curled into a smirk as he slowly worked his way up again.

“ _Ah_!” Noctis gasped, throwing his head back. “ _Mmmhmh._ ” He trembled with every stroke Prompto granted him, his hips bucked madly and his cock twitched in the hot cavern that was Prompto’s mouth.

‘ _My prince,’_ Prompto thought, though the words came only sluggishly, through a haze of arousal and need. He wanted to touch himself, but dared not let go of Noctis; the prince was so desperate, his brows drawn together and the mouth a perfect ‘o’ from which moans fell time and time again, his chest glistened in sweat and the veins on his hands protruded as he gripped the sheets more tightly.

“ _A-aaah… Mmmh. Nnng. Haah..._ ” Noctis writhed, threw his head to one side and the other, and Prompto wanted to kiss those lips which gasped one declaration of bliss after the other. It was perfect, so perfect, and Prompto’s mind spun, knowing that _he_ pleasured the prince so profoundly, so deeply and--

“ _Prompto…_ ” 

The blond froze. His eyes sprung open and he forgot how to breathe. _‘D-did he wake up?!’_

Noctis turned his head, the eyes closed but moving wildly. He dreamed. “ _P-Prompto_ … _Yes… Ye-s._ ” His hips grounded upward, into Prompto’s flabbergasted mouth, and another series of hazy moans flew from Noctis’ lips, moans of _his name_. “ _Prompto… Prompto…_ ”

He burned. His intestines, his head, his _dick_. Prompto’s mouth performed the action Noctis sought, but his mind was almost stunned. _‘He’s dreaming…_ _of_ _me?’_

“ _Ah!_ ” Noctis arched his back delightfully and he even _smiled_ in his sleep. No. He smirked. “ _Prompto, yes!_ ”

Hot-red iron pierced Prompto’s heart and guts. _‘He thinks of me. Those things I do, he… he dreams of them.’_ He gulped, slurped around the thick cock filling his mouth. _‘Noct is… Noct is…’_ His own dick roared in demand, and Prompto could no longer _think_ properly. He released Noctis’ shaft and head with a shameful _plop_ and pulled down his own trousers. _‘Because of me… Noct is thinking about me.’_ His blue eyes darkened incrementally, his sex hard and wanting as he knelt before his prince, who moved _because of him_ , who moaned _because of him_ , who demanded _him_. Noctis' sex stood tall and proud, the entire shaft throbbed visibly and promising fluids oozed from the red tip and Prompto crawled on top of it, his legs wobbling and weak. Any reason was shut down as he spit into his hand and worked it around Noctis’ cock, his mind further spiraling as he prince groaned. He was too loud, way too loud by then, but Prompto could not care, the faint part of his consciousness that could actually think having no choice but to pray that Ignis and Gladio would sleep through this scene as they had done every night thus far.

He placed Noctis’ dick at the entrance to his ass, a mad blush tinting his cheeks. He was faintly aware of how _dirty_ an action he initiated, but then, he pushed down and his hole was _stretched_. Prompto threw his head back, bit on his tongue to suppress the scream. It _hurt_. Stung, terribly, and yet his body pressed down as if hypnotized, and he was, by Noctis’ voice which did not stop releasing those sweet sounds which Prompto feasted upon.

‘ _Inside me,’_ Prompto realized with a shock, _‘Noctis is inside me..! B-but he’s so big, I don’t think I can take much more-’_

Suddenly, Noctis’ hips rocked upwards from the tight pleasure, his cock impaled Prompto and the blond jerked, pressed one hand on his mouth because he could not help but scream at the pain that tore him open. All strength fled his body and he fell forward, barely braced his fall by pressing one hand on Noctis’ chest – and the prince’s eyes sprung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that was quite mean - and yes, I refer both to naughty Prompto and myself by cutting the chapter right here. Some observant readers might have noticed that I originally scheduled two chapters for the entire story; now, I plan to write two more, both of them starting where this chapter let off, kind of like a what-if to my own story. You will thus be able to enjoy two fairly different reactions from our sweet Noctis, but I promise it will be dirty. Then again, you might have figured as much already.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave me a comment; they motivate me to write faster and manage to shut up this voice in my head which insists on all my writing being absolute bull.
> 
> Oh, one more thing: Due to a sudden fling of inspiration, I consider writing a short Nompto story. AU high school/college setting featuring a rock band made up of Noct, Ignis and Gladio, and a fan-boy Prompto who is too shy to join at first. It would be mainly about friendship, love and coming out, with a few smutty scenes here and there. Would you guys read that, or is this something I should rather write solely for myself?


	3. Ending Alternative 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the titel suggests, this is one of two possible endings for this story. I know I said I would upload both endings simultaneously, but sometimes life and inspiriation are both bitches, and since I finally got this one done, I thought I'd at least give you something.
> 
> If you read this far it should go without saying, but once more: This story contains rape / non-con, but that does not mean I glorify, justify or agree with it. It is a work of fiction and intended to be taken as such.

Noctis moaned when Prompto's lips curled around the head of his cock, and he arched his back to get as much out of the motion as possible. The dream was intense, more than ever, and even though he knew it was a dream the image would not fade, the pleasure not diminish. His body _burned_ feverishly. Ever nerve tuned to pleasure, the prince threw his head to one side and the other and relished the sensations which were unreal and yet so _good_. His lips stung, for his teeth had bitten tiny fissures into the tissue from the unbearable bliss, and yet he ran over them with a trembling tongue.

' _Yes,'_ he thought – or said; it did not make much of a difference in a dream. _'Yes, Prompto. Prompto, more. Give me your everything. Be mine. Savor every inch of my body, Prompto, Prompto, Prompto!'_ The pleasure grew, and grew, and grew, like a fire fueled by gasoline, and the flames licked his bones dry. It was just a dream, and yet it consumed him so fully, so perfectly, every stroke of Prompto's tongue screaming relief against his rock hard shaft, and he needed to cum, if only in this dream, needed to release the frustration and arousal into this inexplicably sweet mouth smirking around him.

The pressure on his twitching member tightened. Noctis saw stars. _'Too good,'_ he thought helplessly, _'too good, I can't, no, this-'_ His hips thrust upwards once, in the full knowledge that he could not truly hurt Prompto because the lustful blond was not real, his eyelids closed painfully-

\- and sprang open upon a sudden smack on his naked torso. Noctis gasped for air. His mind was a lot heavier than before, like the thoughts and processing of information fought through mud, and he could barely recognize the scene before his unfocused eyes.

Prompto. Atop of him. And completely naked.

Noctis' head spun and made it hard to follow this turn of events. They were no longer in the luxuriously furnished bed chambers of the palace, but rather in the tiny tent they shared with Ignis and Gladio, who, according to perfect sleep-logic, were caught in a deep slumber. But Noctis had no eyes for them; his gaze was glued to Prompto, the sweat glistening on the blond's exposed chest, which heaved in ragged breaths. One of the gunner's hands laid flat on Noctis' torso, his legs straddled Noctis' hips, his cock dripped on Noctis' stomach and beyond that, Noctis could barely see in the dim moonlight how his shaft was buried in Prompto's ass.

A groan left him at the sight. _'What the fuck,'_ Noctis thought dimly, his hungry gaze devouring Prompto whole, _'this never happened before.'_ But his dreams _had_ become wilder lately, and who was he to complain? For Prompto sat on top of him, ready to ride his cock into blissful oblivion, and Noctis was determined to enjoy this illusion as long as it would last. With sweaty palms he took hold of Prompto's hips.

The blond gasped. "N-Noct?" he whispered, his blue eyes wide. "W-wait a second, what-" That was a novelty in his dream world, too, because usually, Prompto was anything but shy. He was loud and wild and shameless, and that was what Noctis needed right now, so he strengthened his grip on the blond's hips and thrust upwards, the sensation blowing his mind. Prompto was _tight_ , unbelievably tight, his untrained walls clenched down on Noctis' dick like he wanted to suffocate him with smothering heat and Noctis released a deep moan.

" _Prompto…_ "

Prompto raised his voice as well – but in a terribly chocked cry, his left fist almost buried in his mouth and tears in his eyes. The blond's body jerked, his back arched to a dangerous tipping point and the hand which had laid on Noctis' torso now hovered in the air in a shaking cramp. "N-Noct," he whimpered, but the prince could not hear him.

His blood roared in his ears. Noctis closed his eyes and pounded into Prompto's ass once, twice, thrice, always forcing a few centimeters more of his seething flesh inside, and each new plunge made his vision go white and harsh. Good. _So good_. His lower body trembled, something coiled in his guts into a tight and hot ball, bolts of bliss sparked across his legs and arms, into his neck. " _Yes_ ," he groaned breathlessly and sunk in even further, brushing against a rather firm bulge behind Prompto's colon-

and the blond moaned, forcing Noctis to open his eyes. The sound was different from all sounds he had ever made in Noctis' dreams before. It was a rather short, sweet gasp, his voice high and adorable, and his tongue lolled out from his mouth as Noctis repeated the motion, concentrated on gliding along that specific bump, and the prince watched with wide, fascinated eyes how Prompto writhed atop of him as he massaged his prostate. Their eyes met, and again he spotted tears.

Noctis frowned. _'What is going on? This is a dream, he can't feel any pain. I don't want him to. I fucked into his throat so harshly the other night and he did not even wince, so why the increased reality?'_

Once more, he pushed his cock inside Prompto's ass and the blond whimpered, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he released his fingers from his drooling mouth and whispered, "N-Noct, please, it… it hurts…"

For one second, Noctis stared. His shaft throbbed inside of Prompto, the tight and burning walls pressing against him as he studied the mortified, guilty expression within the other's eyes – and with shock freezing his brain, Noctis realized.

' _Fuck.'_

The last hazy wisps from his dream faded, revealing him to still be within the tent, Ignis and Gladio to his left and a very naked, very shaking and _very_ panicky Prompto impaled on his penis. His fingers, buried in the other man's hips, buzzed, and as he tried to release him their fused sweat squelched.

"Prompto!" he spluttered beneath his breath. He shook his head, tried to see clearly beneath his arousal and want, but the sight of Prompto's naked body and dripping member did not help and Noctis growled at the back of his throat. "What the _fuck_ -"

"I'm sorry!" Prompto interrupted him, his voice precariously close to a sob. A loud one. "I'm so sorry, Noct, I, I did not- I shouldn't have- I can explain, I'm really-"

Too loud, he was too _loud_ , Ignis already stirred in his sleep and yet more words poured from Prompto's mouth. With a silent curse, Noctis sat upright, tried to ignore how his dick was massaged by Prompto's taut walls or how the blond broke into another delicious moan as his fingers reflexively clawed into Noctis' shoulders, and the prince pressed one hand on his mouth. He felt Prompto's saliva trickle against his appendages and barely suppressed a groan himself.

"Prompto," he hissed as quietly as he could, his body swaying, and he unwittingly curled one arm around Prompto's waist to stabilize himself. Behind his hand, the blond whimpered. Noctis felt the urge to thrust up – just a tiny, gentle push was all he needed to hear those sounds again, to see Prompto's eyes roll in their sockets, and Noctis really did not know how to resist that impulse. "Prompto," he repeated and tried to make it sound scolding, but it was hard to sound scolding when your dick thrummed with barely suppressed cum, "quiet down. Ignis and Gladio…" Instead of finishing the sentence, he jerked his head in the direction of their friends, and the mad blush on Prompto's face intensified, contrasted against his lovely freckles. Noctis nodded grimly. "Glad to see you understand. Now, tell me what the _fuck_ is going on. Quietly," he repeated it, just in case, before he let his fingers slip away from Prompto's flushed lips.

The blond swallowed, hard. He tried to reciprocate Noctis' regard, but whenever their eyes met, Prompto made a whiny, desperate sound and looked away again. His mouth formed silent syllables. A drop of sweat trickled down his temple. And his cock, squeezed between their close bodies, twitched against Noctis' abs.

Noctis did not know who moaned first, but he knew that when their eyes met again, things spun out of control. One moment, he was a good hand's width apart from Prompto's face, the next his lips crushed against the other man's with a brutal force that pressed the air from his lungs. Prompto's hands rushed from his shoulders to his hair and tore at Noctis' scalp, formed helpless fists as he pulled the prince closer to him and Noctis gave in all too willingly, prodded with his tongue against Prompto's mouth until a tiny moan gave him entrance for the hot, _hot_ cavern beyond and the tongue which readily danced with his.

' _What am I doing?'_ Noctis wondered faintly and opened his eyes to a slit. Prompto's face was so close, he could count every single eyelash, every tiny freckle, could observe exactly how the other man's facial muscles moved as his tongue glided along Noctis' own. The prince groaned deeply and his eyes fell shut again.

' _Wrong.'_

The hand curled around Prompto's waist finally found proper use as Noctis used it as a lever to press the gunner closer to him – closer and, most importantly, _lower_. Prompto gasped, his eyes sprung open and his lips moved against Noctis' mouth in a trembling question, but Noctis swallowed it and thrust up, rubbed his throbbing shaft along hot tissue.

' _Wrong.'_

He let his other hand wander across Prompto's creamy skin, the soft pecs and delicious dips until his fingers brushed against flesh as seething as his own. Prompto pressed against him at this point, with weak, trembling fists buried in his nocturnal hair, mumbled something into Noctis' mouth which sounded like 'wait' or 'what', but Noctis ignored it and continued the blissful motion which made his thoughts sluggish and his body speed up.

' _We shouldn't-'_ but this time, his conscience could not even _finish_ its reproachful comment. His body was heat and need and he would get what he wanted no matter what. With a jerk of his arm, Noctis whirled both Prompto and himself around, pushed the blond into the sleeping bag and his legs up, his cock gliding in even deeper into the divine heat and narrow.

Prompto stared up at him with dilated pupils. "Noct-!" he pressed forth between gritted teeth, accompanied by a breathy gasp, "what are you- _ah_ ," he broke off with a moan as Noctis plunged into him. " _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ "

' _Yeah, what_ _am_ _I doing?'_ Noctis wondered, almost detached from his rocking hips and the mouth which rushed to Prompto's to devour his moans and tongue. _'I need to stop this…'_ But he could not, would not, not with this _pressure_ between his legs, with this _desire_ that burned him up. He needed more, more friction, more heat, more _Prompto_ , and he claimed the blond with every thrust.

A heartbreaking whimper slowed the bucks of his hips and Noctis forced his eyes to recognize Prompto beneath him, the tears which still rolled from the gunner's eyes, and his heart clenched. He slowed his motions and willed himself to calm as he considered. Or at least tried to.

' _He raped me.'_ Noctis almost wanted to laugh at that thought. It was so _absurd_. Prompto? The little, happy-go-lucky sunshine _raped_ him? Just ten minutes ago, he would have beaten anyone who suggested such a thing into a bloody pulp. And yet, what had he awoken to? Prompto straddling his hips and pushing his dick inside of him. It was rape, alright.

' _I should be furious. Disgusted.'_ But all he felt was desire, and heat – and yes, maybe a bit of confusion, of fear, but the longer he melted inside Prompto, the less he suffered from those feelings, and what was so bad about it anyway?

Everything. It was the wrong way to do things. Noctis had not even gone _half_ the way to understand his confusing emotions directed towards this blond mess beneath him, and he sure as hell had never imagined that their first time would be like _this_ – aside from the fact that he never dared to think of such a thing in the first place.

' _The fuck,'_ he thought helplessly, his arms beginning to strain while supporting his weight, _'what are we supposed to do now? We gotta talk about this, somehow, get things right, before our friendship's out the window-'_

"N-Noct..?" Prompto's voice ripped him from his tumbling reflections, the baby blue eyes wet in nervous tears, immediately evading his gaze. "What… why…"

Despite himself and the situation, a raspy laugh broke from Noctis' lips. "That's _my_ line, dude. Err," he suddenly stumbled over his words and frowned. 'Dude' no longer seemed an appropriate term. Prompto chuckled, somewhat stifled, obviously thinking the same.

Ah, that sound. Noctis' features softened. It were not his conscious thoughts, but a deeply rooted, immediate affection which caused him to shift his weight onto one palm and use his free hand to trail across Prompto's torso to his chin, across his flushed cheeks. _'He is beautiful.'_

The blond made a sound similar to a choking guinea pig (wherever Noctis got _that_ comparison from) and stuttered some syllables, accidentally using the familiar 'dude' only to slap a hand on his lips and blush an even darker shade of crimson.

Noctis chuckled. He leaned on his elbow, trying to make sure he would not sink in further and, naturally, failing. Both men bit back a guttural groan, and the heat which shot up his abdomen upon both sound and sensation was enough of proof for Noctis. Before Prompto's lips could utter useless units again, he kissed him.

' _Who cares?'_

This kiss was softer than their first; a gentle, careful movement of timid lips. He could see between half-closed lids how Prompto stared at him, but the confusion evidently did not stop the blond from reciprocating the gesture. Or mimic. Noctis shuddered as Prompto's hands glided across his obliques to his transverse abdominals, leaving goosebumps in their wake as they explored his skin.

His cock twitched, unwillingly but quite naturally so, and Prompto groaned into his mouth, pushed him away and elegantly sputtered, " _Ouch_."

"That big?" Noctis knew it was stupid, his words, his entire behavior, the _situation,_ but he could not help but grin, even less so when Prompto nodded after a brief glower and some sputtering of 'idiot' and 'fuck you'. The prince leaned back and inspected their juncture, only for his head to spin at the sight. In Prompto's ass. He was in _Prompto's ass_. Before that realization could rob him of the last bit of reason he still claimed his own, Noctis raised one cupped hand to his lips and gathered saliva, as much as he could without the liquid dripping too profoundly from his appendages. Carefully, as not to hurt Prompto, he retracted his cock and slathered the dribble onto his shaft up to the tip of his head and, consequently, around Prompto's twitching hole.

The blond threw his head back and pressed one hand against his mouth, his blue eyes briefly flickering over to Ignis and Gladio. "Noct," he pressed forth, "what are you _doing_?"

"What does it look like, smart-ass?" Noctis asked and barely withstood the urge to pat his shoulder at the pun. "I'll finish what you started." He noticed how Prompto's eyes widened, how his cheeks went up in an impossibly red shade. He hoped his own face was not as red as it felt, his voice not as shaky as it vibrated along his throat when he asked, "Unless, of course, you don't want me to?"

Prompto opened his mouth. Closed it again. He gulped, visibly, before his head managed the tiniest of shakes and wiggled his hips for better access. The confusion was still plain on his gorgeous features, but like Noctis, he seemed to have abandoned reason.

Noctis smirked and pushed. With considerably more lubricant than before, his dick glided in almost effortlessly, but Prompto still gasped for air and bit his lips. Yet when Noctis slowed his pace, the blond shook his head fervently and breathed, "No, don't stop, _please_."

The desperate beg melted something inside Noctis' head and the prince leaned forward, sheathed himself completely in the narrow and heat which pressed down so deliciously on him. He could feel Prompto's heart beat within his walls, relished it for a second before he pulled out and pushed back in. Slow. Deep. Thrusts.

With every quiet smacking of their hips, Prompto mewled. The sweat on his forehead and chest glistened, dripped down his curves and lines and disappeared where their bodies met. Even with a fist in his mouth, Prompto was too loud, but Noctis all too gladly bent over and swallowed those moans and groans with his lips and tongue. The taste, the _aroma_ clouded his mind, the heat burned him up and he accelerated the thrusts of his hips needily.

Prompto felt good. Too. Fucking. _Good_. He caressed the prince's shaft with every slide, drained his body of energy and at the same time revitalized him, and Noctis needed more, needed all the blond had to offer; his throat vibrated with his groans, his cock _burned_ and _throbbed_ and _begged for release_ , twitched eagerly in those tight, hot walls locked down on him, encouraging him to be faster and faster and faster.

" _Noct,_ " Prompto moaned breathlessly into his mouth, fumbled for his skin, his arms, his hair, pulled him closer like it was not enough, and it surely was not. But even as Noctis accelerated, downright _pounded_ into the other man with a frenzy that made him see stars and his insides burn intensely, the blond tore at his scalp and his biceps and groaned, "Noct, _more_ , please, _please_!"

Noctis faintly thought how any quicker paces would wake Ignis and Gladio no matter their weird deep sleep, until he _felt_ it. The squished, neglected member currently pressed against his lower abdominals. He had felt it twitch and rub against him with his thrusts, but had been too caught up in his own pleasure, the mind-boggling sensation that nullified all others to actually _notice_.

But now, a devilish smirk lifted the corners of his lips. Without decreasing his speed, Noctis squeezed one hand between their two bodies and curled his fingers around Prompto's needy shaft. The blond hissed, music in his ears, and let out a desperate mewl at the first, languish stroke.

' _How often did he do that to me as I slept?'_ Noctis wondered, the all-explaining thought crushing down on his mind, and felt exciting arousal instead of the appropriate terror. _'Those dreams must be his fault, too.'_ The images resurfaced, this time taking place within this stuffed and all too public tent, and his body shuddered at the thought of the things which Prompto must have _done_ to him to drive him mad like that. If he still had enough willpower to ask, to inquire, he would, but Noctis could barely _breathe_ , was glad he managed to pump the man beneath him who shuddered exquisitely and could barely contain his mewls.

Noctis chuckled and forced his disorientated, hazy gaze on Prompto's face, which contorted blissfully upon each new caress. So beautiful. So wonderful. Noctis shuddered, and began to synchronize the movements of his hips and hand, only to watch with hungry eyes how Prompto arched his back upon the new pleasure.

" _Ahh! Noct-_ " the blond bit his lip, but the moans seeped through nonetheless, poured into Noctis' ears like delightful music. Prompto's hips undulated, uncoordinated but desperate, _fucking_ into Noctis' hand. " _Noct, Noct, Noct!_ "

His name – how angelic did it sound when it came from Prompto's lips, in such a tone, with such a compelling demand! Noctis heeded Prompto's wishes gladly, increased both pressure and pace and growled at the back of his throat at the sensation, his own mouth moving in hasty syllables and, time and time again, " _Prompto, Prompto, Prompto…_ "

He could not take this much longer. His mind was as much a puddle of heat and need as the rest of his body, his cock scorching with an intensity unlike any before, and he _knew_ that he would never get enough of this sensation, could never go back to how things were before, even though he had no fucking clue how they were going to sort this _mess_ out, this steamy, sweaty, _sexy_ mess. He was not sure whether he wanted to sort it out in the first place.

"Oh, _astrals_ ," Prompto whimpered and thrust his hips upwards furiously, his eyes rolling in their sockets. " _Noct_ , yes, yes, _yes_ , _nnngh_ , I- oh, _oh_!"

Noctis leaped forward and drowned all those delicious sounds with his tongue, even though it broke his heart to muffle them; they were _glorious_ , music, a hymn, but he would be damned if Ignis or Gladio woke up to them. Beneath his mouth, Prompto mewled, squirmed, pulled, rocked his hips and muttered words Noctis could not decipher. Suddenly, the walls around his throbbing dick _tightened_ , clenched down on him maddeningly, and all he could do was thrust, in and out and in and out as his mind turned blank.

* * *

Prompto did not understand, none of it, even as his saliva mingled with Noctis', even when a string of their mixed juices built between their parting lips as Noctis moved his head to bite into his neck, his shoulder, everything he could reach while he _fucked_ into him, low and guttural moans springing from the prince's mouth at every thrust, so much faster than before. It felt good, too good, his stomach was a tight and burning knot, his legs numb and his heart so full it wanted to burst. His cock, too, could barely contain the arousal anymore, and Prompto whimpered, "Noct- _oh_ , I'll… _aah…_ I'll..."

" _Mmmmh_ ," the prince replied, his hips bucking erratically, "me too- _nngh_." He threw his head back, eyes closed in bliss, brows first closely knitted and then easing upwards as the rapid thrusts slowed, penetrating him deeply and demandingly, and Prompto felt his hot, thick seed spill inside of him, splatter against the walls of his hole and trickle from him. Noctis' head fell down again and a drop of sweat dripped onto Prompto's chest. The blond could see a devilish smirk on the prince's lips, saw hot desire burn in his eyes before his lips were claimed again and his cock massaged with a vigor and speed that had him moan and groan without stop, until his entire body tensed, his muscles contracted and his dick twitched and released his cum. His hands dug deeply into Noctis' scalp as he came all over his hand, and he shuddered long after the last drop had oozed out.

 _Plop._ Noctis removed his cock from his wanton place and collapsed next to Prompto, fingers still curled around sex and waist. His chest heaved in shaking breaths, and Prompto was very much the same. He had pudding everywhere – his legs, his guts, his heart and especially his head. The muscles in his neck protested as he turned his head, and his heart skipped several beats when he saw Noctis smile at him.

 _Poke_. The prince's cum-covered fingers flicked against his forehead. Prompto stammered, "H-hey-!" but swallowed his tongue when Noctis licked his appendages diligently, every drop of the gooey liquid disappearing into his hot mouth. Prompto blushed, briefly looked away before his eyes were drawn by the naughty scene again. "Hey…"

Behind them, Ignis, or Gladio, stirred, and Prompto sent a prayer to every astral he knew and all those he did not know of, as well, thanking them for letting those two sleep through the escapade he did not understand himself.

"Seriously," Noctis muttered beneath his breath. He grabbed for the sleeping bag behind Prompto and pulled it over their bodies before he wrapped one arm around the blond's waist. His expression was tired, but the strength radiating from his eyes remained. They were black again. "Next time you want me to fuck you, tell me and we get a room or something."

Prompto blinked. "N-next time?" he echoed, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Yes, next time. I have to pay back for, what, four weeks? Prepare yourself, Prompto," he added with a chuckle just like the ones he used in everyday jests. His eyes fluttered shut.

The blond shook his head. "W-wait, I don't get it. Aren't you, like, mad or, uh, something?"

Noctis opened one eye. "Do you _want_ me to be mad?" When Prompto shook his head once more, he exhaled, but it did not sound like a sigh. "Didn't think so. Am I right with the assumption that your _nightly activities_ revolved solely around me?"

Prompto gulped. _'He figured it out. All of it.'_ Post-orgasmic bliss made it hard to think properly, but he had enough of his wits about to understand. He felt the blush return to his face – if it had ever left – and nodded. "Y-yeah..."

The prince smiled. "I see. In that case..." But Prompto would not learn what 'in that case' meant until the next morning, for Noctis fell asleep mid-sentence.

His heart pounded in his ribcage. Prompto stared in utter fascination at the man next to him – the man he had just had _sex_ with – and a smile similar to Noctis' curled his lips. His head floated on a cloud or something, so light and carefree, even the doubtful voice of reason quiet for once. Prompto huddled closer and placed his head on Noctis' chest, directly beneath his chin, and hummed when the prince's arms curled around him effortlessly.

He did not know what 'in that case' meant – but for some reason, he was no longer afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to call this the 'domestic, good ending' - both guys are happy and had their fun. You might rightly guess that the other ending, then, will divert from this rather happy one in some way or the other, but I don't want to spoil too much, so let me leave it at saying: It will contain sex. It will be dirty. And it will be more on the rape / non-con side than those first three chapters.
> 
> Whether you will read the following chapter once it's up or decide to leave it at this, I thank you for taking your time to read my work. Any small comment, praise and constructive criticism alike, is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write that much faster and more.


End file.
